


so this is home (so this is home)

by TheTeaIsAddictive



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015)
Genre: (look just roll with it ok), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belle and Kit are Siblings, Christmas, Epistolary, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, instagram as a way to further the plot, these useless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeaIsAddictive/pseuds/TheTeaIsAddictive
Summary: kit i swear to christ i’m going to kill you for thisnot if i kill you first, for the love of god you two need to talk to each other the tension is unbearablefirst off: ew. second off: brave words coming from the guy who’s been mooning over that adam guy since primary 3look us both being useless gays isn’t exactly news belle but this is something elseor, the fake-dating modern crossover gay-u





	so this is home (so this is home)

**[iOS]**

i need a favour

_i’m doing fine, thanks, how are you?? went a bit dark there while you had exams, huh??_

ok ella, point taken. 

how are you?

_i am perfectly fine. was that so hard?_

ugh you’re the worst

_and somehow you’re still friends with me :D :D_

_no but really what do you need?_

you know how i love kit dearly but he’s also a complete and utter sheathed who can’t keep his mouth shut for his own good??

*shithead goddamnit it apple let me swear about my brother when he’s being annoying

_yeeeessss?_

he’s put it into dad’s head that i’m dating someone and i’m too embarrassed to bring them home

_ok_

and like normally i’d just correct him but i didn’t find out until beatrice called me yesterday all ‘oh belle we’re so happy to hear that you’ve met somebody, won’t you introduce us at christmas???’

and um

_oh god what did you do_

in my defence i was still sleep-deprived bc i fucked up my sleep schedule so bad!!!

_What. Did. Do. You_

it sounds like you already have a good idea

_Did you tell Beatrice that you not only had a SO, but a girlfriend?? And that you were bringing her home for Christmas?? And that said girlfriend was ME?!?!_

yeah you’ve got pretty much all of it

but i didn’t say the last part ok i just

i trust you to not let things get weird

plus i don’t really want to start things up with carey again, i can still barely walk past her on campus without her flipping her shit at me

ella? are you there??

look if it’s a big problem i really can cancel

_no, it’s ok._

_i … well to be honest i didn’t have christmas plans anyway_

_besides, i like your parents. maurice is a sweetheart_

ella i love you dearly but i still think it’s weird that you call my dad a sweetheart

_you should be nicer to your fake girlfriend_

_X_

[three cry-laughing emojis] are you actually an old lady ella?? a capital X??

_D:_

[another three cry-laughing emojis]

**[instagram]**

[A series of photos of Belle and Kit, arms around each other, wearing equally hideous Christmas jumpers in the living room of Maurice’s house, the branches of a Christmas tree just visible above Belle’s head. In the first, they’re both smiling nicely; in the second, Kit continues his posed smile while Belle starts laughing at someone offscreen; in the third, both siblings are caught mid-hysterical laughter.]

 **@tillkitdomcome:**  Belle’s back for the holidays and already she’s harshing my style. (photo by @enchantedellaa)  
****

> @growtheroses Of COURSE you put in the weird photos honestly Kit what are you like
> 
> @enchantedellaa They’re not weird, they’re cute! I should know, I took them
> 
> @tillkitdomcome Thanks, @enchantedellaa. I agree. What do you have to say to that, @growtheroses?
> 
> @growtheroses I say that the two of you meeting was far worse for my sanity than anticipated. Now there’s TWO of you being all weird and earnest and shit. I’ll get a cavity soon. Or diabetes.
> 
> @enchantedellaa @growtheroses So am I supposed to ignore the fact that you BEGGED me to watch The Man Who Invented Christmas with you last week?? And that you cried during the bit in the factory?
> 
> @growtheroses THAT WAS IN STRICTEST CONFIDENCE
> 
> @tillkitdomcome wait WHAT BELLE HAS FEELINGS NOT RELATED TO SARCASM OR COFFEE HOLY SHIT THE RUMOURS WERE TRUE
> 
> @enchantedellaa I was surprised too! She hides it well :D
> 
> @growtheroses I hate you both for putting this in the internet for everyone to see.

**[tumblr]**

fairfacade

> wow ok so um
> 
> sorry i know i don’t usually post a lot of personal stuff on here but i’m probably legitimately going to combust if i don’t so sorry in advance
> 
> this situation is 100% all my fault and YET i’m still shaking (not incorrect use of shook, i mean actually physically shaking) every time ella does?? anything??? affectionate??
> 
> ok i guess i should back up a bit and explain
> 
> you guys know about my friend ella, i’ve talked about her a little bit on this blog before. and you know about The Girl who i’ve been pining after for … oh, let’s say eight months at this point? yeah PLOT TWIST they’re the same girl. i was as surprised as you. 
> 
> anyway my stepmum called me the day after my exams were finished (she actually woke me up, my sleep schedule was fuuuuuuuuuucked) and asked me if i was bringing my girlfriend home this year. being a) sleep deprived and b) confused as fuck as to why she was asking me about a girlfriend when i’ve never said anything about having one, i kind of nodded along and said she’d be there. i fell back asleep, woke up 4 hours later, remembered what had happened and called my brother bc, let’s be honest, he’s a little shit and i knew he had something to do with it.
> 
> turns out to nobody’s surprise, YEP that little fucker told my dad and stepmum that i had a girlfriend but i was too nervous to bring her home. out of a combination of guilt, not wanting to call up my ex and make things weird, and being a fucking masochist, i texted ella to ask if she would be my fake girlfriend for the holidays. 
> 
> i can see you rolling your eyes, and trust me i know, but i didn’t know what else to do!! 
> 
> ok but the reason i’m losing my shit is bc, well……………i didn’t realise how much ella acting like my girlfriend was going to affect me. we’re sharing a bed, a room, a couch, a seat – and she keeps?? touching my back??? and stroking my hair????? and calling me babe??? and like i know, i _know_  it’s to make it believable. doesn’t mean i stop having heart attacks every time she does it. rip me, december 23rd 2018.

#personal #The Girl #tis the season #ok but like the weirdest thing about the whole situation is that i swtg #ella keeps looking at me when she thinks i’m not looking #i know she’s a lesbian and that this isn’t a weird straight girl crush thing #but if it’s not projecting then what is it??? #WHAT IS IT????

**[iOS]**

kit i swear to christ i’m going to kill you for this

_not if i kill you first, for the love of god you two need to talk to each other the tension is unbearable_

first off: ew. second off: brave words coming from the guy who’s been mooning over that adam guy since primary 3

_look us both being useless gays isn’t exactly news belle but this is something else_

did she say something to you??? is that why you’re being weirder than usual???

_you know i wouldn’t tell you even if i could_

so that’s a yes then

_belle please just talk to her ok i will take care of dad and beatrice for the night_

only if you finally ask adam out

_hypocrite_

_fine_

**[twitter]**

**@havecouragebekind** ok guys i know i’ve been quiet here the last few days but i have the penultimate instalment of librarian girl storytime [thread, cont.]

 **@havecouragebekind** so last we left off i went to her house for some fake dating shenanigans and let me say that my heart cannot take much more of this

 **@havecouragebekind** she just??? keeps looking at me?? and i know that she’s bi, this isn’t some straight girl pining stuff

 **@havecouragebekind** but every time we’ve gone out together in the last few days she’s never stopped touching me. like, she always has a hand on my arm or my leg or in my hair

 **@havecouragebekind** and of course because we’re sharing a room (because her parents! think we’re dating! how did i agree to this!) that just makes it worse (read: better)

 **@havecouragebekind** i eventually low-key broke down in front of her little brother who in all fairness was very sweet about the situation and gave me his hankie.

 **@havecouragebekind** and now him and his parents are out for the evening seeing a panto and it’s going to be just us

 **@havecouragebekind** should a bite the bullet and make a move like he advised me too??

poll

no: 24%

yes: 76%

 **@havecouragebekind** well. i guess the internet has spoken. 

 **@havecouragebekind** i’ll let you know how it goes

**[instagram]**

[A photograph taken directly above Belle and Ella, asleep together on the sofa. Ella is lying on her back, her hair spilling over the arm of the sofa, both arms wrapped protectively around Belle. Belle has her head pillowed on Ella’s shoulder, her lower face covered by her hair and the blanket clutched in her right hand which otherwise covers them both completely. What little can be seen of her face looks at peace.]

 **@tillkitdomcome:**  Well, that took less time than expected. 

**[facebook]**

**Belle Dupont**  and **Ella Tremaine**  went from **single**  to **in a relationship.**

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a tumblr prompt from @cinderellasfella all the way back in december, and for some reason i didn't put it on ao3 until just now. enjoy the out-of-season holiday fic!
> 
> oh yeah, and all typos are completely intentional and in-character. tooootally.


End file.
